1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic products for the face, and more particularly to means and methods for treating the lips in order to produce a known, beneficial result.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
The following patents are hereby made of record and are believed to constitute a sampling of existing prior art in the field to which the present invention relates:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,887,924                6,050,274        6,607,323        6,414,032        6,325,783        5,524,764        
U.S. Design Pats. Nos.: D414,688                D423,355        
U.S. Published Patent Applications Nos. 2004/0165935
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0047848 illustrates a prior art dispenser tube which incorporates allegedly improved features claimed by its inventor. Specifically, in FIG. 1 of the patent, there is shown a crimped-end squeeze tube having a slanted applicator surface at one end, and having a product-dispensing hole in this end. The device shown in FIGS. 2-4 has a concave or hollowed end surface, purportedly to facilitate return of excess dispensed substance back into the tube, following use. Paragraph 0005 makes specific reference to use of tubes of the type disclosed, where a quantity of an emollient is to be applied to a user's lips, as an example.
FIG. 2D of U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,032 shows the use of an applicator brush for use on the lips, the brush having a characteristic of being abrasive. Col. 7, line 22, specifies “ . . . the applicator is preferably configured to provide a relatively uniform abrasive action.” Col. 12, lines 51-53 further specify, “Note however that small amounts of inert abrasive material may be present in the treatment compositions as discussed hereinbelow.” Col. 17, line 27; and col. 21, line 7 also address the use of abrasives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,724, there are disclosed multiple embodiments of dispensers for applying substances to the lips. The lip-engaging surfaces in FIG. 5 of the patent are convex, and arranged to accommodate a ring-shaped bead of the dispenser contents onto such surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,323 shows yet another applicator for the lips. Specifically, in FIGS. 3 and 4, there is disclosed an applicator stick having an angled applicator surface thereon. The surface has a generally tear-drop shape, and is slightly convex in its configuration. Col. 7, lines 29 onward.
Still another dispenser for applying substances to the lips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,924. In particular, the dispenser is in the form of a squeeze tube having a convex, angled lip-engaging surface containing a hole off to one side of its center. In the well known manner, the product in the tube is expelled by controlled squeezing of the container or storage portion thereof.
U.S. Published patent application No. 2004/0165935 shows a number of different applicator devices generally designed for containing two different liquids that are separated during shipping and storage, and which are automatically mixed by the user when he wishes to begin applying the mixture of the liquids to the skin, hair, fingernails or toe-nails. The disclosure is non-specific as to the liquids involved, as can be seen from page 6, paragraphs 0119-0123.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,783 relates to a method of chemically bleaching skin and/or discolored nails. In the case where an exfoliant is utilized, the patent Abstract mentions the use of fine abrasive particles such as ground walnut shells, pumice, or sand.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,764 discloses a cloth or sheath that is treated with an absorbent material and an abrasive. The sheath is utilized by holding the sheath in the hand and wiping the desired area, be it the teeth, tongue, gums or lips of the consumer.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 414,688 and 423,355 relate to applicator tube configurations, but without specific reference to substances with which the respective tubes are to be utilized.